1. Field
The invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a display substrate having a pixel electrode passing through an insulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor for driving a pixel in a display device includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and an active pattern forming a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode. Further, the thin film transistor includes an insulation layer for protecting the gate electrode and the active pattern.
The source electrode and the drain electrode (or the pixel electrode) are disposed to extend through the insulation layer, thereby being electrically connected to the active pattern. If the source electrode and the drain electrode have uneven thickness, an electrical contact resistance between the active pattern and the source electrode or the drain electrode may increase, and a contact failure may occur.